


You are enough

by PolarRios



Category: Hiveswap, Homestuck
Genre: F/M, also i took almost every canon thing i could find, and i started loving fish puns thanks to meenah, and tried to make each character the least ooc, but feel free to comment any advice, i made up the whole plot, im not exactly following a plot, my first homestuck fanfic, you can find it in amino too
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 13:54:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13272837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PolarRios/pseuds/PolarRios
Summary: You are (Y/N) (L/N), a human who decided to live in Alternia after struggling for years on Earth. In your new home, you were able to make friends- both humans and trolls- yet you weren't able to find your 'matesprite'. Knowing this, one of your closest friends, Meenah, decided to break her own rules and throw a party to help you meet more people and hopefully find your special someone.How could they guess you would end up with Cronus Ampora?





	You are enough

After long hard years of work on Earth, you finally moved to a better place. Or so you thought but anything could have been better than your way of living back then. You had heard of people leaving Earth to find a new home in Alternia, being said to be living the better life.

Moving there was not the difficult part. It was actually at a reasonable price, if not cheap, because of the low demand the real estates had for houses and terrains outside of the planet.

People feared the unknown planet and hearing about their inhabitants didn’t help with the business. The description of monster-like creatures roaming the place, acting like beasts with devilish horns and sharp teeth to chop the meat out of your bones were the only description one could get when asking about trolls. And yet, here you are. It has been 4 years now since you moved to Alternia and you still are in one piece.

Oh, how you wish you could talk again with all those people that discouraged you by telling all those immature tales. You’d love to see their reaction when you show them a picture of you and your great troll friends having the time of your life at a pizzeria. Yes, you went through a difficult time for the first months and the cultural differences still affect you. But you are a very flexible person and soon enough adapted. You also got in contact with the few humans that had moved here before you and are close friends with most of them. At least it was a relief to know someone who shared your culture and understood the big changes that you had to go through.

As for today, your plans were to get ready for a day out with your friends. Most of them were around your age (if you changed their sweeps to human years, of course) and had gotten around you enough for you to even meet their dancestors. You liked them and they liked you, or that’s what you like to think. The only thing that mattered to you was that they hadn’t tried to kill you yet.

As you watched some videos on GrubTube, your phone started to ring. Meenah had started to pester you.

\-- causticCrabdicator [CC] began pestering (pesterchumHandle) [PH] –-

CC: hey (L/N)

CC: you ready now or what?

CC: im waiting for you by the park

CC: 3:/

PH: oh shit

PH: yeah im

PH: im getting there right now

PH: be there in 15

CC: gill you betta!!

CC: just saw the skateboarding couple pass by and im naut on the mood to deal with them

CC: especially rad gills high fives

PH: i dont know why you dislike them so much

PH: her high fives are rad as heck

CC: waterever you say

CC: how much longer are you gonna make me wait??

PH: if I stay to chat here, it will be longer than what I have in mind

PH: sorry

PH: see ya

\-- PesterchumHandle [PH] ceased pestering causticCrabdicator [CC] –-

After closing Pesterchum, you lost no more time and took off to the park. You weren’t the kind that arrived early at events or reunions, but you weren’t always punctual either. But this time you had to blame yourself for spacing out. Now that you were closer to the park, you looked around to try and find Meenah.

For your luck, she was the only seadweller in the park at that moment. She was also one of the few seadwellers that went further from their hives. She only did so to meet with you and Aranea, another one of your friends. It’s because of that that you are grateful for your strong friendship with her- even though being a highblood and having certain disgust for humans, you somehow gained her trust.

Catching up with her after spotting her sitting on a bench, you apologized for your delay. “Whale, I’m here now, aren’t I?” you smirked when making the fish pun. You knew it was her weakness and a good way for her to forgive you.

Meenah grunted, pouting. She crossed her arms as both of you started walking. “I hate you for doing fish puns. You know my weaknesses too whale.” You both laughed lightly. “I will have revenge on this.” She smiled evilly showing her sharp teeth.

“Oh, yeah?” your eyes darted playfully to her. “I want to see you try.”

Now you had walked out of the park, heading to her hive. You haven’t been there before, not sure why. You guess you mustn’t have had the opportunity to do so. After all, she lives by the beach while you live near the center of the city. Even so, Meenah told you to be careful of who you crossed paths with. “We might have some of the ol’ bad luck and find some of my old party members.” She had said frowning slightly. It seems to be that they weren’t on such good terms as Aranea had told you. And speaking of the devil, you saw the blue dressed troll waiting outside of the hive.

“You are early, Serket. What a surprise.” Aranea turned to both of you smiling.

“Actually, I just got here. What kind of person do you think I am, arriving at least 10 minutes earlier than what I was told?” She laughed nervously, looking anywhere but you. A minute of silence made her ice break and she spilled out “Okay, maybe I did come earlier but at least I took this reunion with as much seriousness as possible.”

Meenah laughed right at her face “You will take our little reunion with seriousness? Oh glub, this is as low as you cod get yourshell to be.”

“Hey, at least you are not like me.” You patted her shoulder. “I wish I could be this punctual. At least I wouldn’t be lectured by my boss every morning.”

“Oh! I could tell you about my schedule and how I organize to get everything on time. I also could give you some lessons on how to have a better relationship with your boss. Maybe get into the thing of physical activities too. Because, you know, without a healthy body your mind can’t work properly and thus have a not so good way of living.” Aranea rambled as you walked inside. She seemed deep in her thoughts trying to sum-up the basics of a well-organized, healthier lifestyle using herself as an example.

You listened quietly to her monologue. You were used to her behavior when being too deep in thoughts so you learned to let her be. Time passed and you had had a good time talking about your lives until Aranea asked you about your situation back on earth.

“How come you decided to move to Alternia? Leaving your home planet must have been a difficult decision.”

You were a bit shocked at first. “It wasn’t, really. I didn’t have that nice of a life back there and wanted to get away from everything.” You looked up at the ceiling, resting your head on the back of the fancy couch. “Earth is…an island mixed with blood. A soft world full of murderers. And I got tired of living in it.”

The room was silent for a while. You started to feel anxious and rethought what you just said. “I didn’t mean it to sound like Earth is on a constant killing spree. I, uh, was talking about how people are shitty and life was shitty there.” You tried to explain, your hands playing with each other. “So, uh, yeah. I guess it was difficult to adapt but this is a much better place and I’m very comfortable living here. Also, I’m very happy that I met you guys.” You gave them a sweet smile, returned by Aranea while Meenah nodded. She had a genuinely calm look and a smirk lurked on her face. These moments were the kind of moments you appreciated the most. Everything was so quiet and calm. It was everything you had been looking for. You could say so many other things to them but you didn’t want to end up being like Kankri- another troll you met when you moved here. You got close enough to him to know what triggers he had and what not to do with others just so you got better with other trolls around.

Meenah turned to face you after a minute. “Did you find everyfin you wanted here?” You nodded, humming. She gave you a closer look, sensing a suspicious aura coming from you. “Then you must have found someone to fill your quadrants.”

You looked back at her, taken aback by the sudden change of subject. “Pixies! Her quadrants’ statuses are none of our business! Yet if you do feel like sharing it with us, I won’t be offended.” The later was said more quietly. Of course, she wanted to know more.

“I…haven’t exactly gotten around to do so.” You thought about this for a second. “Does the quadrants even apply to me?” Meenah gave you a quizzed look.

“Water you mean? Yeah, they apply to you. Why wouldn’t they?”

“…I’m human, maybe?”

“I must agree with Meenah here. Quadrants do apply to you. After all, it is part of our culture, meaning that if you ever want to make any romantic, or not, advance, it’s most probable that you’ll have to ‘make a use of them’. Of course, if you don’t feel like accepting them, it is completely acceptable and understanding yet it will bring you certain discourses with whoever you decide to fill the quadrants with.”

“Good grief, Serket. You do talk a lot.” Meenah rubbed her forehead.

“I see your points there.” You finger gunned the blue dressed troll. “But I’m not even sure I’m ready to fill them- is that how it’s called? Filling quadrants?” Meenah reassured your doubt with a lazy ‘yeah’. “Great, okay. I haven’t met anyone that made me feel anything ‘especial’, I guess. I don’t even know if it will be possible to apply the quadrants when I do find someone. Remember there are some humans here too.”

Aranea nodded approvingly, sharing your ideas. Meenah, on the other hand, jumped, exclaiming about a ‘great idea’ of hers. “When did you move here? I need the date.” She started her interrogation.

“You’ll be surprised to hear that this Saturday is the anniversary of four years.” You smiled sheepishly. She only hummed in response. Her hand on her jaw like Aranea used to do.

“And how many otter people do you know besides us? I betta you know lots of cool trolls.” she had a huge smile plastered on her face.

“What are you even planning?” Aranea gave her a questioning look. Meenah had a plan and it seemed fishy. She quickly turned to shush her up to continue her interrogation.

“Uh…” you recalled everyone you had met in the past four years until now and looked up at your friend’s eyes with an embarrassed smile. “I think I met like five trolls without counting you.” Her face dropped. She groaned and slapped her face. “I do know some other humans, though. Six or five, I think.” You laughed quietly at how lame you sounded. All of these years and all the people you met were 7 trolls, two were your closest friends and 5 humans from the 8 that moved here. Thinking it more clearly, it was a lot of people for what you were used to. Yet, pretty lame compared to all the people Meenah and Aranea must know. This thought made you sink deeper into your seat.

While you struggled with your thoughts, Meenah had looked through her husktop for her trollian ‘fros’ and perfectioned her plan. She turned back to you with her bright smile and convinced eyes. “Make shore you don’t have anything planned for this Saturday because we are having a party.” Both of Aranea and your eyes widened in surprise.

“What?! Since when do you make parties? And who even will be invited?” Aranea questioned her ‘oh so great’ plan, somewhat annoyed.

“I’m only making this so she meets moray people. Haven’t you heard her? She knows hardly anybody here! And she’s been living here for four sweeps.” She pointed her four fingers up to her face. “Four sweeps!”

Aranea sighed in defeat, rolling her eyes. “Who do you plan to invite anyway?” She looked down at me, still sitting on the fuchsia couch. “And did you even agree to this?”

“I didn’t! Meenah, you don’t have to do this. I’m okay with my quadrants and simple life.” You tried to convince the seadweller with no success. Not even your pleading eyes took her idea down.

“Too bad, I won’t bite the bait.” She snickered at both her pun and the funny face you made. “I still have some contact with our old… ‘fronds’ …. And you have some human contacts so, let’s take advantage of that and make a huge glubing party!”

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I'd like to thank everyone that read this first chapter of a wild idea I had at 3 in the morning.  
> I tried to keep everyone in character and did my best with the troll terminology (same goes for Meenah's puns) but I'd really like to know what you think of it and what you'd like to see next. I had this idea of Cronus growing fond of reader after they teach him the ways of the humans (remember that Cronus is humankin) but I'm not sure yet, maybe it will change to a simple friends-to-lovers story. I'll leave it up to you to choose. Thanks again!!


End file.
